An Unlikely Hero
by SilveryMoon34
Summary: When Merlin is falsely accused of attacking a visiting lady with magic, an unlikely person steps up to save him. Pairings: A/M, hinted Gwaine/Morgana
1. For the love of Merlin

**A/N: Yeah I know, it's a crappy title but…A fic starring my favorite knight Gwaine! Yay! Anyway…In this random fic, Gwaine has finally accepted his nobility and is residing in Camelot with the rest of the gang. As for the rest…read and find out =)**

**An Unlikely Hero**

I stared into the mirror as Morgana smoothed out the shoulders of my tunic. She beamed at my reflection. "See, Gwaine I _told _you it would be perfect on you!"

If by perfect, she meant that it made me look like a gothic uptight _noble _with a thing for leather_, _then she was completely right. I shifted slightly. "_Really, _Morgana…?"

The lady grinned, slapping my shoulders lightly. "Come now, Gwaine! Aren't you always telling Gwen and myself that we ladies _love_ the dark and dangerous types?"

I sighed. I could do dark and dangerous _without_ the black leather and red silk, but I had learned long ago that when it came to court fashion-something I had yet to, and probably never would, understand-it was best to just go with whatever the king's ward said, no matter how ridiculous.

"Gwen!" Morgana squealed as her handmaiden entered. "Isn't this just _perfect_?"

Gwen looked at me, her mistress's latest doll, with a mixture of pity and amusement. "Of course, milady. But Sir Gwaine must certainly have other matters to attend to…?"

"Right." I said quickly as Morgana pouted. "See you later, Morgana. Guinevere." I mouthed a thank you to the latter as I hurried away. She just smirked at me, shaking her head.

I met Prince Arthur at the prearranged spot-he'd invited me to go hunting with him. The Prince was wearing his customary hunting gear and scowl-pout.

"You're late." He looked me up and down, and opened his mouth to make some sort of smartass comment, but I interrupted him.

"Blame your sister." I glanced around, noting that Arthur's pale manservant was nowhere in sight. "Where's Merlin?"

The Prince's face softened, like it always did at the mention of the other boy. "He's sleeping. I gave him the day off."

"_Oh_." I said knowingly, causing a faint blush to creep up on the Prince's cheeks. They liked to think they were being subtle, but those of us who knew them best-Morgana, Gwen and I-saw right through them, much to Arthur's near constant embarrassment.

He just turned away, grumbling "Let's just go get the horses."

Hunting was much more productive-not to mention quieter-without Merlin's staggering steps following us around, but it was also somehow less entertaining without him and the Prince sniping at each other every couple feet like an old married couple. Arthur seemed to have the same thought; a sad look crossed his face. He missed Merlin, but he was too proud to call off the hunt early so he could go back. So, being the good friend I am…

I stretched with a wide yawn. "I'm worn out, your princeliness. What do you say to heading back for a nice tankard of mead?"

Arthur faked a glare. "If you absolutely _insist,_ Sir Gwaine." As we turned back, though, I glimpsed a grateful look touch the other man's face.

When we reached Camelot, Arthur made his expected excuses-this time being that he had paperwork and petitions that needed his attention-and practically rushed off to his rooms, where his beloved Merlin waited, I was sure. I just smiled, shaking my head.

I was walking around, just wandering, still hardly believing that this was my home now, when Gwen came up to me. She looked calm, except her hands were clenched nervously in her skirts. "Gwen? What's wrong?"

"Uther's called a meeting. He wants everyone to attend. I-I can't find Merlin anywhere, nor Morgana…"

"They might already be there." I tried to assure her, though a sick feeling twisted my stomach into knots. I offered Gwen my arm; she smiled a little at the familiar gesture, taking it.

When we arrived, I scanned the room. Arthur was there, looking around nervously, Morgana next to him. Gaius was close by, gesturing Gwen and me over. Everyone was in the room, _except Merlin._ The sick feeling grew as I led Gwen to Gaius.

Uther looked around impassively, noting that everyone was in the room. He gestured to the guards by the door. "Bring the prisoner in."

The guards obeyed. Everyone gasped as _Merlin _was dragged in, in _chains. _Gwen gripped my hand, her nails digging in, but I hardly noticed. Merlin. In chains. My brain could hardly grasp the concept as the guards dragged him before Uther, who didn't even bother to look at the boy. "This boy has been charged with the use of magic and sorcery. Will witnesses to this fact step forward and support this charge?"

To everyone's shock, a girl with dark hair and green eyes-a visiting lady from the south-stepped forward. "I support this charge wholeheartedly, my lord."

"Explain." The King said tersely.

The lady raised her chin. "I saw it, milord. A…beast of an obviously magical nature sprung from the well and attacked my guards. When they finally slew it, I saw this boy fleeing from the scene."

Stunned silence from the rest of the room. I found myself shaking my head. I knew Merlin. Even if he was even capable of summoning a monster with his fledgeling magic, he was too nice, too kind to sick the thing on someone who deserved it, let alone a visiting lady and her entourage…But I could hardly say that, now could I?

"Does anyone refute this charge?" Uther growled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arthur, a torn apart look on his face, open his mouth. It was his worst nightmare coming true-his lover accused of having magic, and there was nothing he could do, even though he was going to try. I couldn't let him speak, I knew in a flash of intuition. He was going to say something stupid, and harm himself as well as Merlin.

I turned around, and before common sense could catch up, _I_ opened my mouth, drowning out whatever Arthur had been about to say with my own words.

"_I_ do, Sire." All heads snapped around to stare at me, including Merlin's. I shook off Gwen's hand, stepping forward, my mind racing. The Prince needed Merlin-as his lover as well as his guardian. Camelot's future depended on them both reaching their majority and Arthur one day taking over the kingship. But how to convince Uther that Merlin wasn't a sorcerer, even though it was absolutely true?

My mind hit on an idea that made me smile evilly. Merlin didn't look the part of a sorcerer out to destroy Camelot, but in this getup, _I _certainly did. _Oh Gwaine, you wicked boy you._

"On what grounds?" Uther demanded.

"On the grounds that _Merlin_-" I spat my friend's name- "Is an imposter, taking credit for _my _deeds, and I am _sick _of it!"

Shocked silence once more, from everyone. I took the opportunity to strut into the spotlight. Wicked, underappreciated sorcerer was never a role I thought I would be playing, but that's life for you.

I strutted right up to the king, gesturing wildly. "This, this _idiot, _this _buffoon_-" (page from Arthur's book, that one.) "-Wouldn't know a Goblin from a Questing Beast." Truth be told, neither did I, but that wasn't the point. I saw a flash of fearful recognition in Uther's eyes at the names. He was starting to believe me.

"Do you have…proof of your powers?" Uther growled to cover up his fear. Uh oh. I was afraid he'd ask that. I backed away from the throne, puffing up indignantly.

"_Proof? _Of course I have _proof, _you foolish mortal king!" My gaze swept over the crowd, somehow meeting Morgana's. To anyone else, it looked like she was looking away from me in shame and shock, but I saw the small wink. I had Morgana's support.

I turned away from the crowd to face the king once more, a broad smile on my face. I raised my hands; everyone in the crowd who didn't know me ducked with gasps of fear and horror. "Aswara metectless b'nargan!" I shouted, clapping my hands. The room shook; a few windows shattered outward. My smile was entirely real as I dropped my hands. _Good girl, Morgana my dear._

The guards, who had been sneaking up behind me during my speech, pounced. I let them drag me to the ground and chain me.

"Take him away!" Uther roared unnecessarily as the guards dragged me off.

Sometime later, as I sat in my cell, feeling rather pleased with myself, the door to the dungeons opened, and Arthur backed in, talking to the guards outside. "He's caught now." He assured them. "It would be foolish for him to try anything, especially on the Prince of Camelot!" Reluctant murmurs of agreement from the other side; they were cut off as Arthur shut the door. The Prince walked up to my cell, staring at me.

"You're an idiot." He said in amazement.

"Good eve to you too, Sire." I replied dryly.

"You do realize what my father is going to do to you?"

A small shiver passed through me. I did. I had been trying not to think about it. "Yes."

"And yet you did what you did anyway. For Merlin." A strange look passed over my royal friend's face. It confused me, but only for a second.

Uh oh. He thought I had a _thing _for Merlin-that I was risking my life for him as an (overly dramatic) expression of love.

"Oh no. It's not what you're thinking at all." The Prince gave me a strange look as I ploughed on. "Don't get me wrong. I like Merlin. He's sweet. But I'm doing this because he's one of my best friends, and because I know he'd do the same for me if our places were reversed."

Relief flooded the prince's face, followed quickly by embarrassment. "_Oh._"

"Yeah." Though I was willing to stick my neck out for the boy, I didn't intend on _staying, _i.e. burning at the stake, for him. I just hoped Morgana would be quick and kind enough to provide me with a distraction…

As if in answer to my thoughts, Gwen came in, saying over her shoulder, "Dinner for the prisoner." Grumbled replies followed, making me smile as the door shut.

"Ah, dear Guinevere." I said, my smile widening into a grin.

She nodded at Arthur as she approached my cell. She raised an eyebrow at me. "So what _is _the difference between a Goblin and a Questing Beast?"

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "That's a trade secret, my dear."

She snorted. "You don't know." She passed the plate in her hands-which was mostly covered by a cloth napkin-to me through the bars. I pulled the napkin off…to find a key among the rolls and gruel.

I raised an eyebrow. "And they just let you walk in with this? Guinevere you clever girl you."

Gwen grinned. "Not me-a dangerous combination of two plotting sorcerers. Its all they can do for you now, though. All the guards are on alert."

I smiled. "I can handle it from here. Thanks."

Gwen didn't move away from the bars yet, though. "Be _careful_, Gwaine. They'll kill you on sight if you're caught again."

"All the more _fun. _Now get out of here, both of you, before they come sniffing."

Gwen nodded, gripping my hand on the bars one last time before hurrying out. The Prince lingered for a second, looking at me again, his expression vulnerable.

"Thank you, Gwaine. I don't know what I would do if…"

"I know." I said gently. "Now go on, before I get all soppy too."

The Prince nodded, following Gwen out. I looked at the key on my plate once more with a wicked smile.

I waited two agonizing hours before I made my move-to lure my captors into a sense of security, and to let them forget who had just been visiting me. Finally I stood up, stretching my legs, before grabbing the key and unlocking my shackles, and then, after a small pause, my cell door.

I listened again for a moment; nothing but snoring outside. I grinned, opening the door…

But I forgot one crucial, Murphy's law-esque rule about dungeon doors: when in a moment where stealth is crucial, they can and _will_ squeak-and not an annoying mouse squeak either, but a long, drawn out banshee call.

"Shit." I growled out as the guards woke up.

After knocking them out (with chairs and in some cases, their own swords) I crept out.

Despite about the guards being obviously more alert than usual, it was still ridiculously easy to sneak into Morgana's chambers.

The lady smiled, unsurprised as I shut the door behind me. She stood up from her vanity and walked toward me, her face turning serious as she held out a plain silver chain.

"Merlin helped me enchant this. It'll take you somewhere safe…"

I looked at her closely. As I did, something clicked into place. "You had a vision about this, didn't you?"

The dark haired beauty smiled. "Hurry, the alarm will sound soon."

I took that as a yes. "That's convenient, if I was going anywhere. Which I'm not."

Apparently, her vision hadn't showed her this part, because her shock was genuine. "Gwaine, why? If they catch you, they'll kill you. You must get away!"

"I thought about this," I said firmly. "And something didn't make sense. If that lady was attacked in the middle of the courtyard, in broad daylight, then there was plenty of people there. Why assume Merlin did it, unless…"

Morgana's eyes widened. "Unless they were framing him on purpose."

"Exactly. If I leave now, they might find more 'evidence' against him. Gwaine the badass sorcerer has to stick around, make an appearance or two, or three, however long it takes to find out why they're doing this and to turn their own game against them."

Morgana looked pained, flinching as the alarm bells started ringing. "Okay. Just…be careful. And _don't _make an appearance tonight, if you can."

"As Milady wishes." I bowed over her hand, kissing it softly before I promptly turned and fled out the window.

**A/N:** **Eh, sorry all. This was meant to be a one shot, but once again the idea ran away with me, demanding I make it longer…I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you liked so far! Reviews? Pretty please? *puppy eyes***


	2. For king, countryand a certain witch

**A/N: Tada, the second chapter! Enjoy!**

The next day found me lying low; no appearance from the wicked Gwaine today. He had better things to do-like stalking. Well not stalking as much as listening up, trying to get the feel of what the general public was thinking-and waiting for Gwen to show up at her house so he could plague her with questions, even though they probably didn't know anything yet…

Gods, waiting _sucks._

I was expecting to be waiting until at least midnight, but to my surprise, night had barely fallen when I spotted Gwen walking up the steadily emptying lane, hood up like me.

She smiled slightly in relief as I fell into step beside her. "Lady Morgana said you'd be waiting, and to tell you that waiting around in broad daylight is not what she meant when she told you to be careful."

I snorted. "I _am _being careful."

"Right." Gwen opened the door to her house, ushering me inside. Once the door was shut and locked securely behind us, she turned fully to me, taking off her hood.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Uther's furious that you've escaped, and he's sent Arthur and his knights out into the countryside to look for you. Morgana's made friends with the lady, and has put me and Merlin at her disposal, but we've found nothing yet. Oh yes…" Gwen reached into the pockets of her dress, pulling out two objects that looked suspiciously like dirt clods. "Morgana told me to give you these. For wicked Gwaine's first appearance tomorrow morning."

I took them, looking at them dubiously. "What do they do?"

Gwen smiled. "She said they won't hurt the well water, just make it taste bad."

I smiled. "How bad?"

"Very bad. Now I must go back to the castle, before Lady Cecilie misses me."

Gwen left, as quickly as she'd come. I settled down to wait for morning, a wicked smile on my face.

The next morning, slivers of sunlight creeping in from Gwen's curtained windows woke me. I sat up, stretching.

Today was going to be a good day.

I left Gwen's house carefully, from the back door. I had donned a different cloak, borrowed from Gwen's closet. I pulled up its hood before stepping out the door.

The second I had walked out from behind Gwen's house, I knew why the wicked lovely known as the king's ward had had Gwen specifically tell me to make my move today. The King was going to give a speech-and the town's main well was in the courtyard where it would take place. _Oh Morgana, you wicked girl you._

I followed the crowd into the courtyard, staying to the side so I wasn't so obvious. As the crowd spread out, filling the area, I 'naturally' ended up near the back, next to the well-but I didn't make my move yet. I watched the balcony above, like everyone else.

Uther soon appeared, along with Morgana, the lady who accused Merlin-Lady Cecilie-and, in the back, Gwen and Merlin. Arthur had to be still in the field, looking for me.

"People of Camelot," Uther began, raising his hands for silence. When he got it, he continued. "As some of you may have already heard, a traitor was found among us just recently-a man who was once a knight: Gwaine."

Gasps and murmurs of disbelief among the crowd. I tensed, sensing my moment was coming up…

"But have no fear, for my son-your prince-has chased the villain into the countryside-"

"Not so fast, _Sire_." I chirped cheerfully, hopping up onto the side of the well and yanking my hood back. More gasps as I bowed, hand over my heart, focused on the Lady Cecilie. "Miladies, gentlemen. Your kingship."

Shock flitted over Cecilie and Uther's faces, but the king didn't remain frozen for long. "Guards!" He roared. "Seize the traitor!"

I managed to drop Morgana's little presents into the well just before I sped off, stripping off Gwen's spare cloak and draping it over the side of a wagon for her to pick up later as I passed it.

For being so well trained, it was ridiculously easy to give the guards the slip-_again_-but to be fair, no one in their right mind would expect a wanted man to run for the castle, which was exactly what I did. I decided that waiting for Merlin, Gwen and Morgana to handle it in their own ways was not for me. Knight Gwaine just wasn't the waitin' kind.

As I slipped into the empty lower rooms from an unused storage cellar, I made a mental note to tell Arthur to seal them off. No telling how many _actual _evil sorcerers could slip in from down here. No need to make Merlin's job any harder…

Speaking of Merlin, his mug was the first one I saw upon reaching ground floor-well the back of it, anyway. Seeing no one else around-most of the guards must be out looking for me in the town-I crept out, to fall into step beside him.

"Hello Merlin." I said cheerfully. The boy jumped like a frightened colt, whipping around.

"_Gwaine_!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me into the nearest empty room-an old bedroom, from when the castle was smaller.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at me, glaring. "They'll kill you if they find you!"

He still had a good grip on my arm, and had stepped closer to talk. "You know, a certain member of the royal family saw this, he might get the wrong idea…" I might not like Merlin in _that _way, but it was still funny to tease him.

He didn't disappoint. He stepped back quickly, turning slightly pink. He also _hit_ me, on the shoulder, and it wasn't a pansy punch, either. It actually _hurt_.

I looked at him in surprise. "Ow. _Ow. _Merlin, have you been working out? That one actually _hurt._"

He wasn't listening to me anymore; he was pacing, long hands running through his hair. Suddenly he dropped his hands and looked at me, his blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Gwaine, you've done more than enough. You have to _go._ If you get caught again, there won't be another chance to escape."

It was amazing to see how quickly Merlin could go from royally pissed (pun intended) to pleading little boy. Good thing big blue puppy eyes don't work on me.

I squeezed his thin shoulder lightly. "Don't worry about me, Merlin. I know what I'm doing." For the most part, anyway. I turned away, back to the door. I opened it a crack, to check the hallway once more, when Merlin made it snap shut again, nearly on my nose.

"Merlin." I growled, turning around. The amber glow was just fading from my friend's eyes.

"Sorry, Gwaine, but I won't see you killed." He said flatly. "Not for me."

I took a step toward him, to do what I wasn't exactly sure, but Merlin wasn't fazed. His blue eyes were steady as he stared at me. "You'll be safe. No one comes down here, at least not very often. Just _stay here._"

"_Merlin-_" I started to growl again, but then I was talking to empty air. Merlin had magically vanished. I didn't need to check the door to know that he had sealed me in, too.

"Dammit, Merlin!" I shouted uselessly, kicking the door. It shimmered with the impact, but held firm. I kicked it one more time for good measure, then spun around and sat on a nearby chair. Something hard instantly started digging into my back. _What…?_

I shifted slightly, and pulled it out. It was a silver mirror, but the second I looked into its glass face, it rippled like a disturbed pond. I smiled. My sorceress angel had come to my rescue once again.

I sat up straighter, staring into the magic mirror. The surface instantly calmed, giving me an image of Merlin. He was in one of the upper halls, close to Gaius's chambers. He was walking with a focused look on his face, which changed quickly to surprise as a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him into an alcove.

I sighed my relief with him when it was just Gwen. "Merlin! Where have you been? Cecilie was getting suspicious. I told her you were in the stables…"

Merlin avoided her eyes. "I was…taking care of something. Did you find out where her servant went?"

I stiffened. So they did know something, something Gwen didn't tell me last night.

"No. But Merlin…I have a bad feeling. Something's going to happen…"

Merlin shushed her, giving her a big hug. "Don't worry, Gwen. Nothing's going to happen."

But with Morgana's looking glass, I saw what Gwen didn't. Merlin didn't believe his own words. _He knew something_-something he hasn't told anyone else, not even Gwen…And I knew from past experience, and from stories Arthur told me about their pre-Gwaine adventures, that that meant he was going to do something stupid.

My grip tightened on the mirror. "Shit." I hissed. Arthur was still out looking for me, and I had a terrible feeling that he wouldn't be back in time to stop his boy. That just left me-_again_-though what in the Lord's name could I do from in here, I had no clue.

I swore again, standing up to pace. _C'mon, Gwaine. Think!_

But no matter how fast I paced, or how hard I pulled on my hair, no answers came. The room had no windows; they had been sealed up long ago as the castle expanded. The door was still sealed with magic…

"_Gwaine…_" A tinny little voice whispered. I froze. _What?_

"_Gwaine_." The voice whispered a little louder. I whipped around, but I was still alone in the room. The handle of the mirror grew warm in my hand; I heard my name called again. _It was coming from the mirror._

Slowly, half expecting the thing to turn into a snake next and bite me, I looked at its glass front again. A watery image of Morgana filled it. Her eyes were wide and afraid-she'd had another vision. "_Magic can break magic, Gwaine._" She whispered desperately. "_Hurry!" _Then the image faded in a swirl of color.

Magic can break…? It dawned on me what she was trying to tell me. Her mirror could break Merlin's enchantment on the door!

I turned to the door, then looked doubtfully at the tiny hand mirror in my hand. Really…? I shook my head. I trusted Morgana's word on this. I had to.

Taking a good grip on the mirror's handle with both hands, I closed my eyes…and swung.

The mirror vibrated in my hands; I heard its glass shatter. Feeling like an idiot, I opened my eyes…and gaped in shock.

The door was open, split through the middle with the force of the two magics coming together. Snapping out of my surprised staring, I shoved the charred remains of the door open.

Out in the hallway, I started running, not caring one whit about stealth anymore. Morgana was in trouble. My best friend was about to do something stupid. I couldn't afford to waste any more time.

I knew something was deadly wrong when I reached Morgana's chambers. Two guards-new additions since wicked Gwaine's latest appearance, I was sure-lay slumped by her door, pale as death. I grabbed one of their swords and shoved open the door…

"Morgana." Her name was a gasp, as if it had been punched out of me. The king's ward lay on her bed, eyes closed, much, _much _paler than usual. Heedless of anything else, I rushed to her side, taking her ice-cold hand in mine.

The second I heard the door click behind me, I knew I had made a big mistake, even as I whipped around, putting my body between Morgana and…Lady Cecilie. Big surprise, that one.

She smiled at me, a truly evil smile that didn't suit her angelic appearance. "I told you, sister, that if we let the witch get her message out, the troublemaker would come running."

"You did, sister." Purred another voice, to my right. My head snapped around. Another woman, dressed in a servant's clothing and twice as ugly as a troll, stood there, her face mirroring her sister's evil smile.

"One question, if I may, ladies." I piped up. "Whose toes did our dear king step on this time? Your mother's? Father's?"

The ugly sister hissed at me. "Neither, false sorcerer." She walked over to her sister, patting her cheek. "My sister deserves to be queen."

Oookay… "And you're going to do this…how, exactly?"

Lady Cecilie scowled at me. "Before your interference, we were going to frame your pretty little sorcerer and drain him of magic while he burned…"

"And pretty Morgana while she slept." The ugly sister added.

"But then _you_, you without one iota of magic in your entire body, fooled foolish Uther into capturing you instead."

"So we improvised. Morgana first, then when the little sorcerer attempts a rescue, we get him!" The ugly sister crowed.

"Interesting plan." I said carefully. "But how will this make Lady Cecilie queen?"

Lady Cecilie smiled like a cat with a mouse. "With their power, I could easily kill Uther and his son and take Camelot's throne for myself! No one could stop me!"

"So by taking Camelot by force, then." I said slowly. "Very original."

The ugly sister opened her mouth to speak, when there was a knock on the door. "Morgana? Are you all right? You were missed at lunch…"

_Gwen. _The sisters froze at the sound of her voice. I didn't. "Gwen!" I shouted. "Go get Merlin-"

A force blasted me off my feet, and over Morgana's bed. My head struck the wall, stunning me for a second-but a second was all they needed. The ugly sister vaulted over the bed, landing squarely on my chest, blasting the air from my lungs. Hands as strong as steel clamped around my neck, and started to squeeze…

As my vision started to blur, I heard a yell by the door, followed by a scream. The ugly sister's head snapped up. "Cecilie!"

Taking full advantage, I managed to get my knee up against her stomach and throw her off. When I popped up, I was surprised to see Merlin poised by the door, a crystal-topped staff in his hands, Gwen right behind him.

"Merlin." I panted. "That was fast."

"Gwaine!" Gwen yelled. I ducked as the ugly sister attacked again, screaming in rage. I threw my shoulder into her stomach, and as we went crashing down, my hand found my sword. A quick twist, and it was over. She literally turned to ash beneath me, just like her sister by the door. I stood up, coughing.

"Gwaine!" Three voices said, two relieve, one annoyed. The annoyed one was Merlin; the relieved ones Gwen and…

"Morgana." I said in relief. She was sitting up in bed, her face warm and _alive _again. I dropped my sword as she gave me a big hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. I just grinned.

"Sorry about your mirror." I whispered in her ear, making her laugh. When we let go, I was assaulted by another hug, this time from Gwen. I looked at Merlin over her shoulder.

"Might wanna get rid of that." I said wisely, nodding at the staff still clenched in his long hands. He nodded, and the thing instantly vanished.

It was a good thing, too, because at that moment, a certain blonde prat appeared, all of his knights in tow.

He stared at the scene before him: Merlin standing randomly off to the side, me (and because she hugged me, Gwen) standing there covered in ash, Morgana on the bed, the two human-shaped piles of ash on the floor…

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

After he sent his knights to 'check for more intruders' we told him. He pursed his lips, looking at me.

"It seems I owe you for saving my sister's life now, as well as Merlin's."

"Yeah? Make sure to tell your father that." I replied, presenting my wrists. They all looked at me uncomprehendingly for a second, before it dawned on them.

"Arthur!" Morgana and Gwen said pleadingly, Morgana putting a protective arm on my shoulders. Merlin too looked at Arthur with pleading eyes.

Arthur's gaze didn't waver from mine. "None of the knights believe you're a sorcerer, Gwaine. They have no qualms about having never seen you here."

I smiled slightly. "I believe you, Sire. But now that the danger's passed, I think I'd like to go back to being just plain old Gwaine, now."

Arthur nodded, a slight, approving smile curving his lips. "As you wish. Come with me." He held his hand out in front of him, toward the door-letting me walk out as an equal, not a prisoner.

"_Arthur_." Morgana growled as she, Gwen and Merlin followed us out. "You can't do this. Uther will kill him!"

"Not when I tell him Gwaine stopped the real culprits from killing the king's ward." Arthur said firmly.

"Especially when he hears it from the ward herself." Merlin added.

Morgana's mouth tightened. "Okay."

Uther looked up as we entered the throne room. His face turned instantly from calm and slightly bored to very angry. He opened his mouth to call the guards…

Arthur raised his hands. "Father please. Listen to me for a moment."

Uther looked surprised, but didn't call the guards. Instead he said, "Continue."

Arthur told him basically what Merlin, Gwen, Morgana and I had told him-leaving out the part with Merlin and his staff. I made a mental note to apologize about that later.

When Arthur was quiet, and Morgana had put in her account, Uther was silent for a moment, his head down. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at his son.

"I believe both of you." Morgana and Gwen beamed; Merlin sighed in relief. Even Arthur smiled. "But I cannot ignore the fact that this man has made a mockery of me in front my people."

"Father…" Arthur began.

Uther raised his hand to silence him, his gaze focusing on me. "I hereby banish you from Camelot. Should you return, it will be upon pain of death. You have one day to leave. Is that clear?"

I bowed. "As my king wishes."

"But Father!" Arthur began again, louder this time. "This man saved Morgana's life, and by extension, mine and yours. He should be praised, not banished!"

But Uther's face was as hard and immovable as a mountain. "My word is final. Now leave me."

Later, I was walking out into the courtyard, my good old pack in hand, my old peasant clothes on my back.

"Gwaine!" I stopped, turning around. I was instantly engulfed in a hug.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye." Gwen sniffled, nearly squeezing the breath out of me with her hug.

I hugged her back. "Yeah, sorry. I figured it would be easier…"

"Well you figured _wrong_." I looked up to see Merlin, arms crossed in a very Arthurish way. I couldn't help but smile.

No matter how many times they proved it, it was still a very strange feeling to me to have _friends, _friends that cared whether I came or went, whose affection didn't depend on whether I had the money to buy them a round of ale.

Gwen let go of me, stepping back to wipe at her eyes. To my surprise, Merlin gave me a hug too.

"Don't worry." He said as I hugged him back. "Arthur will get Uther to revoke the sentence. You'll be back before you know it."

I nodded. It _has_ happened before-but it had taken a year. Looking at these two now, though-and at a certain dark-haired beauty looking down from a particular window above- I knew I would happily wait through that year, warm with the knowledge that such genuine and true friendships would be waiting for me when I got back.

I stepped back with a grin. "I'll bring you back souvenirs, okay?"

They grinned back. "We'll hold you to that."

When I turned away, I noticed that the knights had gathered. Arthur was with them. As I walked up, he looked almost sad.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way, Gwaine." He said, clasping my wrist firmly. "I swear I won't rest until my father changes his mind."

"Thanks, Sire." One by one, I said goodbye to my comrades-at-arms, before turning toward the open wilderness once more.

I had just passed through the gates, when a boisterous cheer started up behind me. I grinned.

Yes, this was going to be a excellent year.

**A/N: And End =). Thanks a lot to everyone who have already (and who will!) reviewed this story. You make me happy! =)**


End file.
